Dawn 'Till Dusk The Lunar Rebellion
by FKLYay
Summary: NaNoWriMo. TS/RD, Luna/Trixie, Flutter/Mac, Vinyl/Tavi?,Derpy/ spoiler .  Times are trying for the Solar Empire. Celestia's caught up in politics, and the government runs itself. Another Princess has her eyes on the throne. What are her goals though?


Alright, Readers. It. Has. Begun. My work for NaNoWriMo. Yes, I'm cheating, but I don't think it's THAT big a deal. The following is an all-in-one piece. It has fantasy, sci-fi, crossovers, romance, philosophical implications, character development, chocolate milk, OoCness, political intrigue, and violence. More on the violence later. As you can read in the category, it IS a my little pony story, dedicated to my roommate. Anyway, just a few warnings, F/F pairings, as well as M/F fluff. It's rated T, so nothing too over-the-top. While there may not be overly graphic depictions, there will be dark parts, and you WILL hate me by the end of this, but don't despair. If you can find it in your hearts to take my word for it, everything ends well. Even for Derpy. (spoilers!) Well I'm chattering yourall's ears off so here's chapter 1 of Dawn 'Till Dusk; The Lunar Rebellion.

Dawn 'Till Dusk; The Lunar Rebellion

"_The rebellious crowds the wrongful Princess had coerced into her fold were quickly put down by the 12__th__ Contingent with a minimum of bloodshed. The information that Baroness Glint had managed to obtain gave the Solar Empire more than enough to overcome the rather unimaginative coup attempt. Soon, it was only the Princess herself who escaped capture. According to our proper ruler, Princess Celestia, the creature, now known as Nightmare Moon, fled to Everfree Forest, where, to the extent of our knowledge, she remains, even to this-" _  
>"OOF!"<br>The musty document's story came to an abrupt halt as the reader was tackled by a certain blue thunderbolt.  
>"nnggghhhhh… I see you got off from work early, Dash…" The reader looked up. The 'thunderbolt' turned out to be a light blue Pegasus filly, her multicolored mane as unkempt as always.<br>"I had to beat a favorable answer out of Reggie, but I managed." The pony above her grinned widely.  
>"You didn't actually-"<br>"Of course I did."

Dash looked down at the familiar, worried expression of the Court Magician. She was light violet, with a darker mane, save the streak of light, almost pink lock that framed the left side of her face. She also had a horn poked from behind that forest of unnaturally orderly hair. The unicorn's face was the very soul of adorable.  
>"I'll talk to Celestia immediately, maybe I can keep her from exil-"<br>"Relax, Twi. Today was hand-to-hand practice. I knocked him down a few times, and then suggested it'd be a whole lot easier on his ego if he let me skip today" Dash's face was almost glowing.  
>The pinned pony gave her a long-suffering look, coupled with her trademarked sigh.<br>"You're going to get yourself in trouble."  
>"I'm always in trouble." Her grin somehow managed to be bigger than her face. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I wasn't."<br>Dash waited patiently for the response. Twi's mouth moved, though no words came out.  
>"Yes?" Dash asked, infuriatingly patient. The silence spread several seconds.<br>"Can you just let me up?"  
>"hmmm…."<br>"RAINBOW!"  
>"Okay, okay, don't get excited. I'm moving I'm moving."<br>Rainbow finally let the girl up, though her smile stayed etched in place. Twilight shook herself and self-consciously fixed her mane.  
>"Anyway, I have the rest of the day off. Wanna go laugh at the trainees?"<br>"Sorry, Dash, I have to study…" Twilight was genuinely regretful, and it showed.  
>"Oh.. um… right…" The silence turned from humerous to awkward surprisingly quickly, and stretched on several eternal seeming seconds. "Well, do you need some help?"<br>Twilight's eyes brightened almost instantly. "I'd like that, Dash. I'd really like that."  
>Rainbow Dash took a seat on Twilight's desk. "alright, so what are you studying?" her nose peered curiously into the book. Twilight had to laugh. Dash turned immediately.<br>"What's so funny!" she snapped.  
>"You are." Twilight giggled, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "I've never seen you even look at a book before. Who knows? I might make a scholar out of you yet~"<br>Dash blushed lightly. "y-yeah right." As she tried to hide her tinged cheeks down in the book.

Everything was running smoothly throughout the Solar Empire. The people were happy, the government was running, and the world maintained its stability, just as it always had. Just as permanent as this state of affairs was the paperwork stacked high on Princess Celestia's desk. To be perfectly honest, it was just too much for any regular pony to deal with. Celestia wasn't a regular pony though. She was the ruling class of Equestria. She was an Alicorn. An incredible creature, ageless, beautiful, strong, wise, deeply in-tune with the flow of magic through their lands, and, at this particular moment, very, very annoyed. In front of her was a letter, written by a seemingly random assortment of nobles who were unhappy with the current tax burden on them personally. They were, in diplomatically candid terms of course, politely suggesting that if it their taxes weren't lowered, they'd have to respectfully succeed from the empire. Throughout the centuries, Celestia had mastered the art of controlling her person, that none but the most experienced could read her. However slight, though, there was that familiar tension growing around her muzzle, and her hind leg lifted millimeters from the floor before being soundlessly returned to its spot.  
>"What is it now, Celestia?" a deep voice rumbled from the corner of the room. Curled by the hearth was a dragon. Dragons have been described stereotypically as "big" and "scary", however it would not be appropriate to describe this particular serpentine creature by such vague adjectives. No, "immense" might be appropriate, however. As might "blood-chillingly terrifying". This particular dragon was decorated with light violet scales that formed a natural chainmail. These scales ran smoothly down his body until they met his outer extremities or the ridge of his back, both of which were adorned with rich, emerald talons or spikes.<br>"It's nothing Spike." Celestia said offhandedly, rolling up the scroll.  
>"Celestia. Poker face. You have none." The voice was now mildly amused.<br>"It's just government business, Spike."  
>"It always is. I think you made a mistake in setting yourself up as being an immortal ruler. Most rulers have death to look forward to as an escape to these… Politics…" he said the last word with a certain distaste, as if he had something several weeks past its expiration date in his mouth.<br>"Just some outer Barons threatening again. Taxes and what not."  
>"They're the only thing that are likely to outlast you."<br>Celestia was slightly taken aback. "The Barons?"  
>Spike made a ruk-ruk sound in the back of his throat and puffed a cloud of smoke. "No. Taxes."<br>That particular joke brought a slight twitch to Celestia's lips, the closest thing she would allow herself to an open smile. "What are you planning to do about it?"  
>Celestia pondered the question several seconds.<br>"If I can make a suggestion?" Spike continued, after giving her ample time to reply.  
>"No, you can't go run them down."<br>"I wasn't planning on asking." He paused. "though I could use the exercise."  
>Celestia gave him a withering look.<br>Spike smiled, not exactly the soul of good natured, but it was as close as he could manage. "They're complaining about taxes and how unfair it is, so why not re-establish to a full percentage system off of income?"  
>Celestia stared at him. "Are you crazy, Spike? Do you have any idea how hard it will be to move the continent over to a completely new system?"<br>Spike puffed some of his smoke once again. "If you're not willing to actually do it, then just wave that stick around a bit. Offer them the choice to change to the peasant's rough tax level."  
>"I'm getting more out of them as they are." Celestia grumbled.<br>"Proportionally." Spike corrected her idly. "if I remember correctly, there was a report that peasants had roughly 30% of their income taken by taxes, and over 90% after necessities have all been taken care of. I'm sure they'll quit complaining when faced with aristocratic peasant-hood"  
>Celestia laughed openly at his suggestion. "Should I send them to bed without dinner too?"<br>Spike shrugged.  
>Celestia waved her hoof before pulling out a quill and ink to craft her response.<p>

What do you think? Flamers, keep your mouths shut, I can almost promise you; you will be ignored. Reply just to say "write more" if nothing else. Aight, I'm off to write more. Peace.  
>-FKLYay<p> 


End file.
